The t-shirt
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own serie of OS about some t-shirts - absolutely crazy / OOC / All story can stand alone. Enjoy and excuse-me ;)


Genre / Pairing: ship Jack & Sam - rated M

Season: 8

Note : This is totally crazy, totally OOC - Enjoy anyway !

Disclaimer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM. Some characters are my own invention.

* * *

General Jack O'Neill had heard his 2IC, Colonel Samantha Carter, saying she would surely paint her living room during the weekend. So he decided to go at hers on the late Saturday morning to see if she needed help.

The day was warm and sunny, so she had opened wide all the windows of her house, to allow the air circulation.  
When Jack pulled in front of her house and went to his trunk to take his cooler full of sodas, he could already hear the music. Sam had turned on the radio for company.

Jack approached the front door, left open and also heard the woman singing.  
He wanted to announce his presence, but the vision was angelic. Sam was wearing a white tank top and denim shorts. She moved her hips on the rhythm of the music while passing the roller on one of her walls.

Jack put his cooler in the entrance and approached the young woman. It was hard to believe his eyes, but she wasn't wearing a bra. From where he was, he saw her back soaked with sweat and her t-shirt stuck to her skin. Which foreshadowed the same for the front.  
Wanting to be sure, he tried to make noise to attract her attention. As she was immersed in her song and her painting, she didn't realize his presence.

Jack went to the radio and lowered the sound a bit, while calling "Carter?"

"Sir" she cried, recognizing his voice. She was now facing him, her roll in the right hand.

He stared into her eyes so she wouldn't see him look at her chest. When she put her roll in the tray provided for this purpose, he cast a glance and wasn't disappointed. He could see her areolas through her tank top.  
Jack turned his attention away from Sam's body, to focus on the wall.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to move the dresser. Daniel and Teal'c must come but I made good progress this morning, so I'd love to move it now if you don't mind, sir" she said, smiling at him.

"No problem, let's go." They took the opportunity to move the other large furniture at the same time.

Once all the furniture in the middle of the room, Jack climbed on a stepladder and worked on a new wall.

They both spoke and the young woman didn't seem to be aware that her shirt showed her breasts. Jack tried to concentrate on the task but every time he took a glance towards her, he was about to fail from the stepladder.

He heard a car pull in the street and he glanced out the window. He recognized Daniel's car. He quickly descended from his ladder. Sam watched him, not understanding his hurry. He stood before her, took off his own shirt and held her. Mechanically, Sam grabbed the garment without understanding Jack.

"Carter, put it on !"

"I beg your pardon, sir ?"

"Put my t-shirt on, please!"

"Why, sir ? I don't understand and Daniel will ask questions."

"I prefer him to ask questions rather than he enjoys the view, Carter ! Hurry up !"

Sam looked down and discovered the reason for Jack's discomfort since his arrival. She pulled the t-shirt on, her face red with shame.  
Daniel knocked on the door and entered with Teal'c. Jack took a drink from the cooler and handed one to Sam at the same time.

"Hi !" Daniel said. "Sam, do you still need us because Teal'c absolutely wants to go to the cinema and the final session for his film is in thirty minutes."

"No worries guys, the General helps me out, we work fast. Enjoy the movie !" Sam said, without looking at Jack, not even at her friends.

"Great ! Bye !" And the two friends left as quickly as they came.

"They're sassy !" Jack said, turning to Sam.

Sam was so engrossed by her outfit she hadn't immediately noticed Jack's nude chest. She looked furtively biting her lower lip. Her glance hadn't escaped the General.

"Let's go to work Colonel ! The walls aren't going to paint all alone!" Jack said, clapping his hands.

"Do you want me to give your shirt back ?" Sam asked, hoping he would say no because she smelled his perfume on it.

"No, keep it, it fits you better and I need to concentrate!" Jack said, smiling.

"You should have told me that my tank was clear, sir, I didn't understand why you avoid watching me !"

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I also didn't want Daniel and Teal'c could see your - um, uh - your tank top!"

"Well, in that case, thank you sir."

They resumed their paint in silence, each in a corner of the room.

After a moment, Jack broke the heavy silence: "Aside from the transparent side, it's a nice tank top and it fits you well, Carter."

"Thank you sir but I confess that I prefer your t-shirt."

"That's because it is a college football shirt, it's often have that effect on women."

"I see ... And do you often lend it, sir ?" Sam asked, a little disappointed.

Jack put down his brush, took a few steps and said softly: "I usually formally forbid anyone to approach it..."

He tucked a strand of blond hair stuck to her forehead, behind her ear. He felt her shiver under his touch.

She raised her beautiful blue eyes to him and whispered almost "Why make an exception today, Jack?"

"As if you needed to ask the question" Jack said before putting his lips on Sam's. She spent one of her hands under his arm and laid it on his shoulder, forcing him to down a bit to better catch his lips. The kiss then was more passionate. Sam was closely linked to the General's body and she could feel the effect of their kiss on him.

"Caaarter !" Jack groaned as she tried to stick her chest a little more on the muscular torso. He stopped kissing to look straight in the eye.

"Sir ?" she asked innocently, while letting her second hand stroking Jack's neck and hairline.

"Hum ! No, nothing" Jack said, kissing Sam's desirable mouth. Their tongues mingled but Jack wanted more. He left the mouth to browse her throat.  
Sam was ticklish and laughed.

"Not enough excited !? I see" Jack said, smiling. He went up to her mouth for a more explicit kiss. Their exchange lasted a moment, while Jack took Sam's face between his hands, so she couldn't escape him.

She didn't seem to want to run and indulged moaning while their tongues continued their ballet.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that ?" Jack asked stopping for a moment to catch his breath while the woman didn't seem to run out of air.

"I made a trip to France when I was in high school. I learned a lot of things, including the famous French kiss" she replied with a wink ' eye.

"Jacob would be happy to have paid for such a trip, to teach you that kind of stuff !"

"I'm sure he imagines that his wise baby girl is still a virgin!" Sam said with a laugh.

Jack laughed and shook Sam in his arms. He placed kisses on her neck. Sam moved her body back after a while. She planted her gaze in Jack's eyes and pulled the shirt she had on the back upwards to remove it. Her eyes were clear enough and invited Jack to enjoy the view.  
He could admire Sam's chest, her nipples pointing through her tank top.

Jack approached the young woman and decided the white tank top was too much because he also raised. Sam helped by raising her arms to facilitate the transition.

Once topless, Jack ran Sam's bust with kisses. He felt her heavy breathing, accompanied by groans. She clutched Jack's head between her hands, prompting him to continue his exploration.

"If only you knew how I'm dreaming this moment" she moaned.

"I know, because I do the same dreams as you. And in my opinion, from the first day ! "He sat up to face her and they embraced each other to resume their fiery kisses. Sam loved the touch of her naked skin against her lover's.

Sensing that the situation would change rapidly, Sam broke free of Jack.

"What?" he asked, when she gently pushed him.

"I won't be able to hold myself back for a long time and the house is wide open."

"Oh, Only that ? I'll close the windows and door" Jack suggested.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do about the regs ?"

"Nothing yet, it's weekend ! I'll see that on Monday !"

Facing the woman's skeptical face, Jack said "I don't have the SGC in mind right now ! I have other plans for us. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to deal with it, you have my word! "

"Well, I would be in the shower if you seek me" Sam said.

Jack quickly walked around the house to close everything and joining his charming friend.

When he went into the bathroom in Sam's bedroom, he heard the water. He quickly took off his shoes and socks, his jeans and boxers. He joined the naked woman in the shower.

Sam smiled as he entered into the restricted space. He grabbed her by the hips to draw her to him, then began to stroke her firm buttocks. She left the General's embrace to get out of the shower. She dried herself and left the room. Jack had soaped quickly to join her.

When he entered the room, Sam was lying on her side, her head resting on her hand.

She smiled and held out her other hand to him, inviting him to join.

She laid on the back, making him a place between her legs. Jack lay on her and Sam felt that he wanted her as much as she to him. He kissed her passionately, stroking her hair. His hand went down on Sam's body and caressed every inch of her. Their mouths parted and Jack tried a new approach toward her throat. This time, she didn't laugh at all but groaned. He loved to hear her like that.

Sam didn't remain inactive and let her hands wander over Jack's body.

"I want you" Jack said as he felt Sam was ready to receive him.

She moaned and reached for her bedside table. She pulled out something she showed Jack, who winced.

"Oh no, I do not like this stuff !"

"Jack, I'm not under birth control and it's a bit early to talk about it. Then, I did blood tests which I expect the results."

Jack was no longer smiling. Sam was right, it was still early to talk about having a baby but he asked : "Blood tests?"

"I prefer checking, you know - With Pete - So it's that or nothing" Sam said, pointing to the condom between her fingers.

Jack took it from her hand and open the package. Sam helped to put the protection and he dived.

After some back and forth, Sam decided to change position, she wanted to be above and Jack had nothing against this idea.  
He loved having her on him, he could see her hips moving and her breasts follow the same rythm.

They reached orgasm almost simultaneously. Sam lay on Jack, who wrapped his arms.

"Wow" Sam said, stroking her lover's jaw.

"I hope you have others, because I haven't finished with you!"

"A full box, you'll have enough ?"

"We'll see ! And how do you know the size?"

"I have an eye for these things" Sam said, laughing.

"I didn't know this side of your personality!"

"There are so many things you don't know about me ! But if you want, I could tell you at the SGC, whom is well equipped or not, I'm never wrong" Sam chuckled, in the arms of her General.

Jack and Sam spent the rest of the weekend painting the living room, doing some naughty breaks.  
On Monday morning, Jack kept his promise and faced the President of the United States with no choice : it was either his life with Samantha Carter or his resignation.

The President had quickly made his choice, keeping his best element.

Sam's results returned negative for both joy.

**THE END**


End file.
